Online advertisement service providers (“ad providers”) provide Internet advertisements (“ads”) to website pages. An advertiser places the ad with the ad provider.
A content network includes a plurality of website pages provided by publishers that provide content (e.g., text, audio, videos, articles, blogs, etc.) (“content pages”) and allow advertisers to show ads along with the content of the content pages. A publisher publishes the content pages (e.g., by making the content pages available to users). Publishers may publish or produce news web sites, weather web sites, sports web sites, game web sites, guitar websites, and/or websites relating to other subjects. Additionally, the web sites can be informational, interactive, commercial, or other types of web sites. Content pages differ from search result pages, which are pages that solely serve to provide search responses to a user query.